Various types of stabilizer arms assemblies have been proposed and typical examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,281; 3,955,695 and 4,026,428.
In each of these patents, a stabilizer arm has one end pivotally supported on the implement frame and is pivoted between stabilizing and transport positions through a fluid ram. In all of these stabilizer mechanisms, the stabilizer arm or outrigger is essentially suspended in the transport position and is held in such position by the fluid ram associated therewith. In the transport position, the stabilizer arm essentially extends upwardly and slightly outwardly of the pivot axis for the inner end of the arm which in essence increases the overall width of the vehicle frame.
Quite recently it has been proposed to have the stabilizer arm move "overcenter" with respect to the pivot axis for the fluid ram so that the stabilizer arm is essentially located between the pivot axis for the fluid ram and the frame, which decreases the overall width of the frame and the stabilizer arms. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,324, which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, one of the problems that has been encountered with a construction of this type is the proper manipulation of the fluid ram to move the longitudinal axis of the stabilizer arm across the pivot point for the fluid ram. This arrangement requires accurate timing and manipulation of the control valve which is utilized to control the supply of hydraulic fluid to opposite ends of the fluid ram. To raise the stabilizer arm or outrigger from its working position to its transport position, pressurized fluid must be provided to the rod end of the cylinder until such time as the longitudinal axis for the stabilizer arm is coincident with the pivot axis for the fluid ram on the frame. At this time, it is necessary for the operator to quickly reverse the valve so that pressurized fluid is delivered to the opposite end of the fluid ram to move the stabilizer arm to its final transport position. This problem is accentuated by the fact that when the stabilizer arm axis is coincident with the pivot point for the fluid ram, the stabilizer arm is still extending upwardly and away from the frame and thus, the weight thereof will have a tendency to move the stabilizer arm downwardly towards the working position.